


Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

by Catboiler



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboiler/pseuds/Catboiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resident Evil, the radio drama is a 5 episode adaptation of the first (and best) Resident Evil video game. Written after the disappointment of the first film, it was recently recorded over a period of 8 months in South Wales, UK with a full voice cast, using sound effects and music from the original games. The recorded version can be found on Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 Cannibal Killers

**Author's Note:**

> After the disappointment of the first film, I decided to show my respect for the first Resident Evil game by writing and recording a radio drama with as high production values as I could manage. I finally managed to get it recorded in 2014. Although not strictly canon, all the music (bar one track) was taken from the various Resident Evil game soundtracks.  
> The recorded version can be found here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/iansjames/sets/resident-evil-the-radio-drama
> 
> Please note that the audio and script version should be taken as one and the same entities. I think there may be one or two slight difference between the script and the final recording.
> 
> (For anyone who is interested, I get to play Barry Burton!)
> 
> As always, any comments or thoughts are appreciated.

 

Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

01\. CANNIBAL KILLERS

written by Catboiler

based on

Resident Evil (1996) Capcom

&

Resident Evil, the Umbrella Conspiracy, by S.D.Perry

* * *
    
    
    
             1     INT. NEWS STUDIO - MORNING                               1
    
                   MUSIC (BRIEF NEWS THEME)
    
                                       REPORTER
                             The mutilated bodies of a young
                             couple were found early this
                             morning, making them the eighth and
                             ninth victims of the reign of
                             violence that has terrorised
                             Raccoon City since mid-May.
                             	Both victims, believed to be aged
                             between eighteen and nineteen were
                             discovered by police officers on
                             the west bank of the lake at two
                             o'clock this morning. A source
                             within the RPD confirmed that the
                             corpses show evidence linking them
                             to the so-called 'cannibal
                             killers', namely that the bodies
                             appear to have been partially
                             eaten, the bite patterns consistent
                             with human jaws.
                             	In the last hour, Police Chief
                             Brian Irons has finally capitulated
                             to public pressure and announced
                             additional measures to combat the
                             threat. A roadblock will be set on
                             Route Six at the foothills of the
                             Arklay Mountains, and members of
                             the Special Tactics and Rescue
                             Squad, known as the STARS, are to
                             be called in to help. "We've had
                             nine brutal murders in two months,"
                             he said, "and at least five
                             disappearances. The STARS have just
                             the kind of experience we need to
                             investigate these heinous crimes."
                             	When asked why the STARS hadn't
                             been assigned to these cases until
                             now, the Chief would only say that
                             they would be a 'welcome addition'
                             to the taskforce currently working
                             on the murders.
                             	With the city gripped by terror,
                             the hope now is that the addition
                             of the STARS will finally find the
                             missing hikers and bring a welcome
                             end to what's become known as
                             1998's 'Summer of Terror'.
    
                   MUSIC, Opening Theme
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
             2     INT. RPD CANTEEN - MORNING                               2
    
                   SFX, General murmur of people talking, eating and drinking,
                   fade under dialogue and continue.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Hey Forest, wait up! Uh, coffee,
                             please. Black, no sugar.
    
                                       FOREST
                              Hey Chris, what's up?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Thanks. What's going on? Word is
                             you're going in?
    
                                       FOREST
                             Yeah, Wesker gave Marini the go
                             ahead to start the search. About
                             time too, if you ask me. We've been
                             sitting on our asses doing diddly
                             squat for far too long. Now Bravo
                             Team is finally going in.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             When?
    
                                       FOREST
                             Now. Soon as I warm up the copter.
                              While you Alphas sit
                             taking notes and listening to the
                             Chief whining, we're gonna go kick
                             some cannibal ass!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, well, just watch your ass,
                             ok? Confidence will get you so far,
                             but I still think there's more
                             going on here than a couple of
                             slobbering nut jobs hanging around
                             in the woods.
    
                                       FOREST
                             You know it, Chris.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Damn. I've been telling them to
                             send us in for weeks. Ever since
                             Billy called...
    
                                       FOREST
                             Yeah that was weird.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             He called me couple of weeks back.
                             I mean, I've known him since, well,
                             since forever, but this came out of
                             the blue. I hadn't heard from him
                             in a while, knew he was into
                             science, some research job with
                             Umbrella out of town somewhere. But
                             he calls me late one night and, I
                             dunno, the sound of his voice
                             jolted me. He sounded... well,
                             terrified, desperate, you know? He
                             babbled something about his life
                             being in danger, begged me to meet
                             him in some out-of-the-way diner
                             out near Route 6.
    
                                       FOREST
                             But he didn't show?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Nope. I haven't heard from him
                             since. But Route 6 is too close to
                             the crime scenes to be a
                             coincidence.
    
                                       FOREST
                             You think he knew something?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, he knew something all right.
                             Something he couldn't tell me over
                             the phone. But dammit! We need to
                             be out there searching!
    
                                       FOREST
                             Well, we'll take a good look,
                             Chris, I can promise you that.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, go on, get on with you. Have
                             fun while we sit listening to the
                             Chief.
    
                                       FOREST
                             
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Oh and Forest?
    
                                       FOREST
                             Yeah?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Take care, ok?
    
                                       FOREST
                             You got it, buddy.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
             3     INT. STARS OFFICE - MORNING                              3
    
                                       IRONS
                              and so I said, 'You're
                             gonna print what I tell you to
                             print, Bertolucci, and you're gonna
                             like it, or you'll never get
                             another quote from this office!'
                             And he says...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Chris! Good, you're here. Looks
                             like we can stop wasting time.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You're sending Bravo Team in?
    
                                       WESKER
                             We talked about this, Chris. It's
                             standard procedure. We send the
                             Bravos in, then you follow if
                             needed.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, but with what we talked
                             about, I thought...
    
                                       IRONS
                             I gave the order, Redfield. I don't
                             see any reason to panic the public,
                             which is exactly what would happen
                             if we deviate from policy and send
                             the Alphas in first.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Of course, Chief Irons. No
                             need to explain yourself on my
                             account.
    
                                       IRONS
                             I know that, Redfield. Wesker, I'll
                             expect a report when Bravo Team
                             returns.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps leave, door opens and closes.
    
                                       WESKER
                             That's not intelligent, Chris.
                             Belligerence to the police chief is
                             a sure way to a transfer.
                              Look, I know you wanted
                             things to go differently, but he
                             didn't put a whole lot of stock in
                             your ... theory.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Not your fault.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Don't sweat it, Chris. Alphas'll be
                             called in the second the Bravos
                             smell trouble. Irons is just
                             pullin' your chain.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, I just... never mind.
    
                   SFX, Shuffling papers, fade under...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Any luck, Joseph?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You kidding? It's like somebody hid
                             the damn thing on purpose!
    
                   SFX, Shuffling papers stop
    
                                       BARRY
                             Maybe Jill found it. She was
                             reading witness reports for like
                             the hundredth time last night.
    
                                       BRAD
                             What are you looking for?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Floor plans for the Spencer estate,
                             Brad. Barry claims they're in some
                             architectural digest that came out
                             when the house was built. 
                             Except I'm thinkin' that ol'
                             Barry's gone senile on us. They say
                             memory's the first thing to go.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Ol' Barry could easily kick your
                             ass into next week, little man.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Maybe, but would you remember it
                             afterwards?
    
                                       BARRY
                              Yeah, yeah, Joseph. Keep
                             takin' what you're takin'.
    
                                       BRAD
                             The Spencer place? Why would it be
                             in a magazine?
    
                                       BARRY
                             You kids gotta learn your history.
                             It was designed by the one and only
                             George Trevor, just before he
                             disappeared. In fact, Trevor's
                             disappearance may have been the
                             reason that Spencer shut the
                             mansion down. Rumour has it that
                             Trevor went crazy during the
                             construction and when it was
                             finished, he got lost and wandered
                             the halls until he starved to
                             death.
    
                                       BRAD
                              I never heard that.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, no, it's true, Brad. Now his
                             tortured ghost roams the estate
                             each night, pale and emaciated, and
                             I've heard tell that sometimes you
                             can hear him calling out "Brad
                             Vickers, bring me Brad Vickers..."
    
                                       BRAD
                             Yeah, ha ha, you're a real
                             comedian, Joseph, you know that.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             
    
                                       BRAD
                             So is that why Spencer shut it
                             down?
    
                                       BARRY
                             No idea. It was supposed to be some
                             sort of guest house for Umbrella's
                             top executives. Trevor did
                             disappear right about the time of
                             completion, but Spencer was whacko
                             anyway. He decided to move
                             Umbrella's headquarters to Europe,
                             I forget exactly where, and just
                             boarded up the mansion.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             And it was Umbrella that told Irons
                             they'd already sent someone to
                             check it out and it was secure.
                             Nothing suspicious there at all.
                             Nothing to worry about.
    
                                       BRAD
                             So why look for the blueprints if
                             we're not looking at the mansion?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Because we should be looking at the
                             mansion. It's practically slap bang
                             in the middle of the crime scenes,
                             and it's the only place in the
                             woods that hasn't been checked out
                             by the police. And because you
                             can't always believe everything
                             you're told.
    
                                       BRAD
                             But if Umbrella already looked
                             there...
    
                                       WESKER
                             All right people. It doesn't appear
                             that Ms Valentine will be joining
                             us this morning, and we can't
                             afford to wait any longer for her,
                             so let's get started.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
             4     INT. STARS OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER                        4
    
                                       WESKER
                             (fade in)... The RPD has already
                             established a perimeter search
                             spanning sectors one, four, seven
                             and nine. It's the central zones
                             we're concerned about, and Bravo
                             will set down here after a flyby of
                             the other central areas. Once they
                             report in, we'll have a better idea
                             of where to focus our energies.
    
                   SFX, Door opens
    
                                       JILL
                             Sorry I'm late.
    
                   SFX, Door closes
    
                                       WESKER
                             Good morning, Ms Valentine. So nice
                             of you to join us.
    
                   SFX, Chair scrapes on floor as Jill sits down.
    
                                       JILL
                             Traffic, sir. Won't happen again.
    
                                       WESKER
                             See that it doesn't. Not a good
                             show on your first official
                             briefing to turn up over twenty
                             minutes late, Jill. Now, as I was
                             saying...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             But sir, what about the Spencer
                             place? I mean, it's practically in
                             the centre of the crime scenes. If
                             we start there, we can conduct a
                             more complete search and...
    
                                       WESKER
                             ... and if Bravo's information
                             points to that area, rest assured,
                             we'll search there. For now, I
                             don't see any reason to consider it
                             a priority. Umbrella has...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             ... we can't necessarily trust them
                             sir, we only have their word the
                             place is secure.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Chris, we all want to get to the
                             bottom of this. But we have to work
                             as a team, and the best approach is
                             to do a thorough search before we
                             jump to conclusions. Bravo will
                             take a look and we'll do it by the
                             book. Now, Jill, why don't you
                             illuminate us with your brilliant
                             insight?
    
                                       JILL
                             Yes sir. I've been looking through
                             the paperwork, witness statements,
                             maps, that sort of thing, and I
                             think it's a possibility that
                             there's a ritualistic cult hiding
                             out in the mountains. Possibly four
                             to eleven members strong, maybe
                             more, with guard dogs trained to
                             attack intruders.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Interesting. Extrapolate.
    
                                       JILL
                             The cannibalism and dismemberment
                             suggest ritualistic behaviour, as
                             does the presence of decomposed
                             flesh found on some of the victims -
                             like the killers are carrying parts
                             of previous unknown victims to
                             their attacks. We've got saliva and
                             tissue samples from four separate
                             human assailants, although
                             eyewitness reports suggest up to
                             ten or eleven people. And those
                             killed by animals were all found in
                             the same vicinity, suggesting that
                             they wandered into some kind of off
                             limits area.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Disprove?
    
                                       JILL
                             Well, it's highly unlikely that a
                             cult that big would move around too
                             much, and the murders started too
                             recently to be local. The RPD
                             would've seen signs before now,
                             some escalation to this kind of
                             behaviour, something like that.
                             Also, the level of post-mortem
                             violence indicates disorganised
                             offenders, and they usually work
                             solo.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The animal attack part works
                             though, protecting their territory
                             and all that.
    
                                       WESKER
                             I agree. Brad?
    
                                       BRAD
                             It could be a, you know, new strain
                             of terrorism? They've started by
                             putting the fear of God into the
                             town; the demands will follow.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Terrorism.
    
                                       BARRY
                             It's a possibility, Captain.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Unlikely. But a start. Now, I know
                             you've all read the police and
                             coroner reports, and listened to
                             the eyewitness accounts...
    
                                       BRAD
                              Vickers here, over.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Now at this point, we don't know
                             what we're dealing with and I know
                             that all of use have some...
                             concerns with how the RPD has been
                             dealing with the situation. But now
                             that we're on the case, I...
    
                                       BRAD
                              What? Bravo team, report.
                             Repeat, Bravo team, report!
    
                                       WESKER
                             Vickers, put it on speaker.
    
                   SFX, Radio static, several seconds, fade into...
    
                                       ENRICO
                              ... you
                             copy? Malfunction in... we're
                             going... Alpha ... forest...
    
                   SFX, Radio static
    
                                       WESKER
                             Position?
    
                                       BRAD
                             Uh, sector twenty-two, tail end of
                             C... except I've lost the signal.
                             The transmitter is off-line.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Twenty-two? That's ...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             The Spencer Estate.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Yes Chris, it looks like you'll get
                             your wish after all. Vickers, get
                             the copter warmed up. I want us
                             ready to fly in five. Barry, Chris,
                             Joseph, get the weapons in, loaded
                             and secured. Jill, get the vests
                             and packs and meet us on the roof.
                             I'll put in a call to Irons, make
                             sure he gets us some backup and
                             EMTs down at the barricade. Five
                             minutes or less, people. Let's
                             move!
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
             5     INT. HELICOPTER INTERIOR - LATER                         5
    
                   SFX, Fade in muffled helicopter engine, fade under dialogue. 
    
                                       BRAD
                              ETA three minutes.
    
                   
    
                                       JILL
                             Uh, Chris?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What?
    
                                       JILL
                              Chris, what you've
                             been saying about external factors
                             in these cases... well, I think you
                             might be on the right track and I'm
                             starting to think that it might not
                             be such a good idea to talk too
                             much about it.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              What? Did something
                             happen?
    
                                       JILL
                              No. I've just been
                             thinking that maybe you should
                             watch what you say. Maybe not
                             everyone listening in is on the
                             right side of this...
    
                                       CHRIS
                              What do you mean?
                             The only people I've talked to are
                             on the job, and  No, Jill,
                             no way. I know these people, and
                             even if I didn't, the STARS have
                             psych profiles on every single
                             member, history checks, personal
                             references, there's no way that one
                             of us could... no way at all.
    
                                       JILL
                              Look, forget I said
                             anything. I just... just watch
                             yourself, that's all.
    
                                       WESKER
                             All right people, look lively!
                             We're coming up on sector twenty
                             two. Keep an eye out, they could be
                             anywhere.
    
                   
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Nothing over here.
    
                   
    
                                       BARRY
                             Clear this side.
    
                   
    
                                       JILL
                             Look, Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Captain, two o'clock. Smoke!
    
                                       WESKER
                             Vickers!
    
                                       BRAD
                              I'm on it.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Let's not assume the worst, people.
                             There's a possibility that a fire
                             broke out after they landed, or
                             that they started the fire on
                             purpose as a signal, but whatever
                             it is, we won't know till we get
                             there. Now, if I could have your
                             full attention, please. We've got
                             people down in a possibly hostile
                             environment. I want all of you
                             armed, and I want an organised
                             approach, a standard fan as soon as
                             we set down. Barry, you'll take
                             point. Brad's going to set us down
                             as close to the site as he can get,
                             what looks like a small clearing
                             about fifty metres south of their
                             last coordinates. He'll stay with
                             the 'copter and keep it warm in
                             case of trouble. Any questions?
                              Good.
                             We can leave the rest of the gear
                             on board and come back for it.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
             6     EXT. FOREST - LATER                                      6
    
                   SFX, Helicopter engine fades out as the team moves away.
    
                   SFX, Sounds of people walking slowly on grass for several
                   seconds, then fade under dialogue and continue.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              What the...?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's intact!
    
                                       JILL
                             Not a scratch.
    
                                       WESKER
                             The port rail is a little bent, but
                             nothing serious.
    
                                       BARRY
                              So where are Bravo Team?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Joseph, check it out. The rest of
                             you, spread out. Look for clues -
                             tracks, shell casings, signs of a
                             struggle, that sort of thing. You
                             find something, let me know
                             straight away. And stay alert. The
                             Bravos have to be around here
                             somewhere. It's only been fifteen
                             minutes, they can't have got far.
    
                   
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know what happened, sir.
                             The bent rail suggests a forced
                             landing, but except for the
                             electrical system, everything looks
                             fine. Bottom line, it didn't crash,
                             sir. I know that much.
    
                                       WESKER
                              Ok, circle
                             out, people. Three metres apart,
                             widen as we go.
    
                   SFX, Dry weeds crackling underfoot, people searching through
                   brush and grass.
    
                                       BARRY
                              Nothing here. Jill?
    
                                       JILL
                             Nothing.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                              Hey! Over here! I've found
                             something! It's... 
    
                   SFX, Deep, guttural animal snarl 
    
                   SFX, Deep, guttural animal snarl 
    
                                       JILL
                             Joseph!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             
    
                   SFX	 Dogs ripping Joseph apart, snarling, growling
    
                   SFX	 Several gunshots
    
                   SFX	Dog yelp
    
                   SFX	More gunshots
    
                                       WESKER
                             Hold your fire!
    
                   SFX	Pause for 3 seconds
    
                   SFX	Animal howls all around, on and off
    
                                       WESKER
                             Back to the copter, now!
    
                   SFX	Sprinting on grass, animal snarls and gunshots
    
                   SFX	Fade up idling helicopter
    
                   SFX	As they near it, helicopter powers up, takes off and
                   fades out under dialogue
    
                                       CHRIS
                              No! Don't go! Don't leave us!
    
                                       JILL
                              Brad!
    
                                       WESKER
                             Vickers! Come back, damn you!
    
                   SFX, Gunshots, dog yelp
    
                                       CHRIS
                              This way!
    
                   SFX	People sprinting through grass / trees, gunshots, animal
                   howls and snarls and the occasional dog yelp after a gunshot,
                   fade under dialogue but keep going.
    
                                       JILL
                              Where to?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Veer right, one o'clock!
    
                   
    
                                       CHRIS
                              There! Run for that house!
    
                   
    
                   SFX	After 5 or so seconds, stop running, huge double doors
                   creak open. Lots of gunshots, yelps and snarls. Double doors
                   crash close (with appropriate echo). Gunshots and yelps stop,
                   but muffled snarls and dogs scrabbling at other side of
                   double doors.
    
                                       WESKER
                              All the best laid
                             plans. Well, we're here now, better
                             make the best of it. Only problem
                             is, are we in fact safer in here
                             than outside? Truth is, I'm not
                             entirely sure.
    
                                                                   FADE TO:
    
                   MUSIC, Closing Theme, fade under credits.
    
                   
    
    


	2. 02 Darkness Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recorded version can be found here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/iansjames/sets/resident-evil-the-radio-drama
> 
> Please note that the audio and script version should be taken as one and the same entities. I think there may be one or two slight difference between the script and the final recording.

 

Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

02 DARKNESS LIVES

written by Catboiler

based on

Resident Evil (1996) Capcom

&

Resident Evil, the Umbrella Conspiracy, by S.D.Perry

* * *
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION ENTRANCE HALL - AFTERNOON
    
                   SFX, All voices heavy reverb
    
                                       JILL
                             My word!
    
                                       BARRY
                             What is this place?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             It looks fantastic, like, like a
                             palace or something! Look at that
                             carpet, wow!
    
                                       JILL
                             I don't like it.
    
                                       BARRY
                             What?
    
                                       JILL
                             I don't like this place. It
                             feels... wrong.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You don't believe in ghouls or
                             ghosts, do you? Or maybe zombies!
                             
    
                                       JILL
                             Of course not, Chris, but it feels
                             wrong. This place isn't right. We
                             should be careful.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Well, at least it's safer than out
                             there.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, beats getting eaten by a pack
                             of rabid dogs, doesn't it?
    
                                       JILL
                              Poor Joseph.
    
                                       WESKER
                             All right people, look sharp. We're
                             here now, so let's make the best of
                             it.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Well we can't get back out that
                             way, can we?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Not unless we can rid of those dogs
                             first.
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris, those dogs...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah?
    
                                       JILL
                             Some of the victims were ripped
                             apart...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Jill! You don't think...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Could be, Chris. It does make
                             sense. And as you said, this place
                             is in the centre of the crime
                             scenes.
    
                                       WESKER
                              No point in speculating at
                             the moment. Look, the wood around
                             the lock is splintered. Someone
                             broke this door open before we got
                             here.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Maybe the Bravos?
    
                                       WESKER
                              That's what I'm thinking. And
                             help should be on the way, that is,
                             of course, assuming our courageous
                             pilot Mr Vickers bothers to call it
                             in.  It's obviously not safe
                             to go back outside. Until the
                             cavalry shows up, we may as well
                             take a look around.
    
                                       BARRY
                             It looks like someone's been
                             keeping this place up.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Didn't you say this was deserted?
                             This does not look deserted,
                             Captain.
    
                                       WESKER
                             I agree, Chris, so we tread
                             carefully. We don't know what's
                             been going on here.
    
                                       JILL
                             We left all our equipment on the
                             copter too. Ammo, flashlights,
                             medical supplies...
    
                                       WESKER
                             And the vests and shotguns. Thanks
                             Brad. Damn!  What do we
                             have?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Beretta, couple of clips.
    
                                       JILL
                             Same here.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Got my colt, plenty of ammo.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Good. Ok, I suggest we...
    
                   SFX, Distant thump, something heavy sliding to the floor
    
                                       BARRY
                             What was that?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Chris, go and check it out. Report
                             back here ASAP when you find out.
                             We'll wait here in case the RPD
                             come knocking. You run into any
                             trouble, fire your weapon and we'll
                             find you.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yes, sir.
    
                   SFX, Chris walks slowly away.
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              What?
    
                                       JILL
                             Take care.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Don't worry, I can take care
                             of myself, right?
    
                   SFX,  Wooden door opens and closes.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION DINING ROOM AND CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER
    
                   SFX	Fade up ticking of a grandfather clock, fade up as Chris
                   approaches it and fade down as he walks away from it.
    
                   SFX	Footsteps on wood, fade under dialogue
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Nice dining room.
                              Table's set, too. 
                             Odd. Nobody's supposed to have been
                             here for thirty years, let alone
                             host a formal dinner! Spencer
                             closed it down before anyone ever
                             stayed here?  So why did
                             Umbrella lie to the chief about it
                             being quiet and unused? With those
                             dogs running wild out there...
    
                   SFX, Wooden door opens and closes
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             
                             Eugh! What's that smell? Smells
                             like... vomit.
    
                   SFX,  Fummp
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             What was that? Hello? Anybody
                             there?
    
                   SFX,  Fummp
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed.
    
                   SFX, Cautious footsteps on wooden floor
    
                   SFX, Door slowly creaks open
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Hey, sir, are you ok?
    
                   SFX,  Zombie moan
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             What the...
    
                   SFX, Door slams shut
    
                   SFX,  Zombie moan, slow shuffling footsteps
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Hold it right there, sir! Don't
                             move!
    
                   SFX,  shuffling footsteps approach, fade under dialogue
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Sir?  Is that... blood? Stay
                             right where you are! Don't come any
                             closer, sir, or I'll open fire.
                              Hold it!
    
                   SFX, Loud zombie moan, shuffling footsteps stop
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             I'm warning you.
    
                   SFX, Loud zombie moan, followed by three gunshots and a body
                   hits the floor.
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             What the hell is that?  It
                             looks... no, it can't be. Zombies
                             aren't real. They're just...
    
                   SFX, Door rattles - it's locked
    
                   SFX, Low zombie moan, it pulls itself across the floor
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             What?
    
                   SFX, Two gunshots, moans/shuffling stop
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             How come it wasn't dead? I put
                             three rounds in it!
    
                   SFX,  Zombie moans from several zombies at different
                   distances
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                              Oh, god, there's more of
                             them!
    
                   SFX,  Gunshots
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION ENTRANCE HALL
    
                   SFX, All voices reverb
    
                   SFX, Three distant gunshots, then two more after a few
                   seconds
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris!
    
                                       WESKER
                             Jill, why don't you...
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'm going, too.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Go. I'll wait here.
    
                   SFX, Hurried footsteps (x2), fade out to  door opening
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION CORRIDOR
    
                   SFX, Cautious footsteps
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris?
    
                                       BARRY
                              Eugh! What's
                             that, rotting fruit?
    
                                       JILL
                              Whatever it is, it's
                             close.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Look!
    
                                       JILL
                             Blood?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I hope that's not Chris's blood.
                             I'll check it out.
    
                                       JILL
                             I'll check the doors.
    
                   SFX, Barry walks away
    
                   SFX,  Zombie moan
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             
    
                                       BARRY
                              Jill!
    
                                       JILL
                             Stop! Don't come any closer!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Jill?
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry, it's a monster!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Get clear, left!
    
                   SFX, One shot, body drops
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                             Are you ok, Jill?
    
                                       JILL
                             Yeah, I hesitated, I... what... it
                             was eating that... that...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Oh my god, it's Ken. Ken Sullivan.
    
                                       JILL
                             Ken! The Bravos did come here,
                             then. How did he... I mean...
    
                                       BARRY
                             He bled out. Look, it must have
                             been his hand that Joseph found out
                             there. He managed to get here,
                             then...
    
                                       JILL
                             So where's Forest, Richard, Rebecca
                             and Enrico?
    
                                       BARRY
                             They must be around here somewhere.
                             And Chris.
    
                                       JILL
                             My god, he must have run into one
                             of those... things. What was it,
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             We're looking at one of the
                             cannibal killers, Jill, I'm sure of
                             it. Look at it. It looks, well...
                             dead.
    
                                       JILL
                             It is dead, Barry.
    
                                       BARRY
                             No, I mean it looks like it was
                             dead before that. That's what we
                             could smell before. It was rotting
                             flesh, not fruit.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry? Are you out of your mind?
                             How could he be dead before you
                             shot him? He was up and walking
                             around and...
    
                                       BARRY
                              Jill. Think about it.
    
                                       JILL
                             What? You're saying this guy's a...
                             zombie?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Either that or somebody forgot to
                             tell him that dead guys don't up
                             and walk around.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry, just listen to yourself!
                             Zombies? Seriously? They don't
                             exist!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Then explain that.
    
                                       JILL
                             But...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Look, I don't have any answers, ok?
                             Let's just find Chris, yeah?
    
                                       JILL
                             My god, Barry. The victims had
                             samples of unknown DNA on them,
                             samples of rotting flesh. We just
                             assumed it was some ritual. But
                             now... Eugh! That's disgusting.
                             These...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Say it, Jill.
    
                                       JILL
                             ... zombies attacked and ate them,
                             didn't they?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Certainly looks that way.
    
                                       JILL
                             I said there was something wrong
                             about this place. And Umbrella
                             said...
    
                                       BARRY
                             I know what they said. Look, let's
                             get back to Captain Wesker.
                             If this is the hideout of the
                             cannibal killers, we need to let
                             him know what we're facing. We need
                             a plan of attack.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION ENTRANCE HALL - MOMENTS LATER
    
                   SFX, All voices reverb
    
                                       BARRY
                             Wesker? Captain Wesker!
    
                                       JILL
                              Wesker!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Any sign of him?
    
                                       JILL
                             You think he ran into one of
                             those... zombies?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Not sure. I don't think the RPD
                             showed up and snuck him out.
                             Though, if he did run into trouble,
                             we would have heard the shots.
    
                                       JILL
                             Not necessarily. He could have been
                             ambushed, dragged away.
    
                   
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             It was a zombie, wasn't it, Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                              I think so. I looked into
                             its eyes before I shot it. There
                             was nothing there. Not a spark. It
                             had been, well, dead some time.
    
                                       JILL
                             It's like a horror movie. How
                             did...
    
                                       BARRY
                             I don't know, Jill. But we've
                             definitely found the source of the
                             trouble.
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris was right. Dammit, Barry, he
                             was right!
    
                                       BARRY
                             What I want to know is why Umbrella
                             said there was nothing here.
    
                                       JILL
                             Yeah, well, they lied.  So,
                             do we go looking or do we wait
                             here?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Go looking. Ken made it here. The
                             rest of the Bravos could be
                             somewhere in this nightmare house.
                             It'd be easy enough to get lost.
                             Chris... Chris and the Captain got
                             sidetracked, that's all, but we'll
                             find them. It'd take more than a
                             couple of walking stiffs to cause
                             either of them any grief.
    
                                       JILL
                             I guess you're right.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Look, take this.
    
                                       JILL
                             Lockpicks?
    
                                       BARRY
                             It's the set you gave me to
                             practice with last month. I figure
                             you, the master of unlocking, will
                             have better luck with them than I
                             did.  And I think we should
                             split up.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I know it's dangerous, but we have
                             a lot of ground to cover. We find
                             anybody, we meet back here, use
                             this room as a base.
    
                                       JILL
                             I...
    
                                       BARRY
                             You up for this, Jill? We could
                             search together if you want...
    
                                       JILL
                             No, you're right. I'll take the
                             west wing.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Ok, I'll go back through the dining
                             room and see if I can persuade some
                             of the doors to open. Keep an eye
                             out for a back exit, conserve ammo
                             where you can... and be careful,
                             Jill.
    
                                       JILL
                             You too.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.
    
                   SFX, footsteps fade out
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION STORAGE ROOM
    
                   SFX, Zombie moans and shuffling footsteps from behind the
                   door
    
                   SFX, Gunshots and moans, bodies dropping outside the door
    
                   SFX, door bursts open
    
                   SFX, Aerosol spraying
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Gah! 
    
                   SFX, Door slams shut
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What? Oh no! Uh...
    
                   SFX, Scrabbling around in a medical kit
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             No, keep your eyes closed, don't
                             rub at them, ok?  Here, lean
                             your head back. This is going to
                             sting a little, but it's just
                             water, ok?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              What was that stuff?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Uh, bug repellant. The label's been
                             ripped off but the active
                             ingredient's probably permephrin.
                             It's an irritant but the effect
                             shouldn't last long. I lost my gun
                             and when you came in I thought you
                             were one of those things, though if
                             they haven't figured out how to use
                             a doorknob by now, they probably
                             won't.  I'm babbling, aren't
                             I? 
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca... Chambers, right?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Yeah, look, I'm really sorry,
                             Chris...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Don't worry about it. Not a bad
                             weapon, actually. Where are we?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Some sort of storage room.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You ok?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Yeah, I guess.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What happened? We got the call and
                             came searching, but all we found
                             was the helicopter, no sign of you
                             guys.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I don't know. Something went wrong
                             with the helicopter and we had to
                             set down. We were attacked by
                             animals, some sort of big dogs, and
                             Enrico told us to run for cover.
                              I got... turned around in
                             the woods and ended up at the front
                             door of this place. I think one of
                             the others broke it down, it was
                             open and...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             There's nothing else you could have
                             done, Rebecca. Enrico said run, you
                             ran, you followed orders. Those
                             creatures out there, the zombies...
                             they're all over the place. I got
                             lost, too, and the rest of the
                             Alphas could be anywhere. Trust me,
                             just the fact you made it this
                             far...
    
                   SFX, Low zombie moan outside the door
    
                                       REBECCA
                             So what do we do now?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             We look for the others and try to
                             find a way out.  Except you
                             don't have a gun and I'm almost out
                             of ammo.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I've got ammo, look! And I found
                             this key on the desk. It's got a
                             carving of a sword on it.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Nice. Thanks.
    
                   SFX, Chris rifles through paperwork
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Your background's biochemistry,
                             right? Have you looked through
                             these?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Barely. To be honest, I've been
                             busy watching the door, although I
                             guess if they haven't figured out
                             how to use a door knob by now, they
                             probably won't. Let me take a look.
    
                   SFX, Rebecca picks up some papers
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             Brain chemistry, but the numbers
                             are all screwed up. The serotonin
                             and norepinephrine are too low...
                             but look here, the dopamine is off
                             the chart, we're talking big time
                             schizo here... what?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Nothing, it's just...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I'm too young, aren't I?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No, it's not that, it's...
    
                   SFX, Soft thump against the door, zombie moan
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             I passed a door with a sword etched
                             on the keyhole. I'm going to go
                             check it out, see if it leads back
                             to the main hall. I want you to
                             stay here and go through these
                             files. Maybe there's something we
                             can use...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             But...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I've got plenty of ammo now, thanks
                             to you, and I won't be gone long.
                             Ok?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I guess.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             The RPD should be here any time, so
                             if I don't come back right away,
                             just wait here. Get ready, ok? As
                             soon as I'm out, move the trunk in
                             front of the door. I'll give a yell
                             when I get back.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Ok.
    
                   SFX, Door opens slowly. Chris walks out and the door closes.
                   Rebecca pulls the trunk across the door. A few seconds later
                   four or five gunshots in the distance
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                              That could have gone better.
                             Why did I have to lose my gun?
    
                   SFX, Rebecca starts sifting through papers
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION BACK EXIT
    
                   SFX, Muffled wildtrack of cicadas and crickets, fade under
                   dialogue
    
                   SFX, From the other side of the door heading back into the
                   mansion, muffled zombie moans, gunshots, bodies dropping, for
                   around 5 seconds, then stop
    
                   SFX, Metal door opens and closes
    
                   SFX, Footsteps on stone, fade under dialogue
    
                                       JILL
                              Headshots...
                             aim for the head. Wait a sec, is
                             this a way out?  Great! A
                             secured path, straight to the back
                             of the place. We head north, hit
                             one of the logging roads and hike
                             down to the barricade.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps on stone for 3 more seconds, then stop
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             What's this? When the sun sets in
                             the west and the moon rises in the
                             east, stars will begin to appear in
                             the sky and the wind will blow
                             toward the ground. Then the gate of
                             new life will open. Oh great. Just
                             great, a puzzle lock? Of all the...
    
                   SFX, Distant lone dog howl, then joined by more
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             We're trapped. Trapped in this
                             nightmare house!
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
                   Music, Closing Theme and Credits
    


	3. 03 Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recorded version can be found here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/iansjames/sets/resident-evil-the-radio-drama
> 
> Please note that the audio and script version should be taken as one and the same entities. I think there may be one or two slight difference between the script and the final recording.

 

Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

03 TRAITOR

written by Catboiler

based on

Resident Evil (1996) Capcom

&

Resident Evil, the Umbrella Conspiracy, by S.D.Perry

* * *
    
    
    
                   INT. PREVIOUSLY ON RESIDENT EVIL
    
                   MUSIC, Opening Theme
    
                                                                   FADE TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. SMALL BEDROOM
    
                   SFX, Door opens and closes, cautious footsteps, searching
                   around the room 4 seconds, footsteps stop.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Hello? What do we have here? A
                             diary.
    
                                       DIARY
                             May 9. Played poker tonight with
                             Scott and Alias from Security, and
                             Steve from Research. Steve was the
                             big winner, but I think he was
                             cheating. Scumbag.
                             May 10. One of the higher-ups
                             assigned me to take care of a new
                             experiment. It looks like a skinned
                             gorilla. Feeding instructions are
                             to give it live animals. When I
                             threw in a pig, the creature seemed
                             to be playing with it, tearing off
                             the pig's leg and pulling out the
                             guts before actually eating it.
    
                   SFX, Turn page
    
                                       DIARY (CONT'D)
                             May 11. At around 5am, Scott woke
                             me up. He was wearing protective
                             garment that looked like a space
                             suit. He handed me another one and
                             told me to put it on. Said there'd
                             been an accident in the basement
                             lab. I just knew something like
                             this would happen down there. They
                             never rest.
                             May 12. I've been wearing the damn
                             space suit since yesterday. My
                             skin's getting grimy and feels
                             itchy all over. The goddamn dogs
                             have been looking at me funny, so I
                             decided not to feed them today.
                             Screw 'em.
                             May 13. Went to the infirmary
                             because my back is all swollen and
                             feels itchy. They put a big bandage
                             on it and told me I didn't need to
                             wear the suit any more. All I want
                             to do is sleep.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Accident? My god...
    
                   SFX, Turn page
    
                                       DIARY
                             May 14. Found another blister on my
                             foot this morning. I ended up
                             dragging my foot all the way to the
                             dogs' pen. They were quiet all day,
                             which is weird. Then I realised
                             some of them had escaped. If
                             anybody finds out, I'll have my
                             head handed to me on a plate.
                             May 15. My first day off in a long
                             time and I felt awful. Decided to
                             go visit Nancy anyway, but when I
                             tried to leave the estate, I was
                             stopped by the guards. They said
                             the company's ordered that no-one
                             leaves the grounds. I can't even
                             make a phone call - all the phones
                             have been ripped out. What sort of
                             crap is this?
                             May 16. Rumour's going around that
                             a researcher who tried to escape
                             last night was shot. My entire body
                             feels hot and itchy and I'm
                             sweating all the time now. I
                             scratched the swelling on my arm
                             and a piece of rotten flesh just
                             dropped off. Wasn't until I
                             realised the smell was making me
                             hungry that I got violently sick.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Secret research at a
                             secret estate? An accident in a
                             hidden lab? An escaped virus or
                             infection of some kind that turns
                             people into those ghouls? And some
                             of them got out! The cannibal
                             killers!  Maybe Rebecca
                             knows something about this virus.
    
                   SFX, Door opens
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. ART GALLERY
    
                   SFX, Mournful crow caw
    
                                       JILL
                             What the... ok, just a crow. What
                             are they doing in an art gallery?
    
                   SFX, Slow footsteps on carpet under dialogue
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                              Not much in here
                             except the crows and a few old oil
                             paintings; a baby, an old man. Not
                             exactly inspired artwork. Quite
                             creepy, in fact. Oh well, may as...
                             Wait a sec. If that's the light
                             switch, what are these other
                             switches for? Maybe there's more to
                             this than I thought. From cradle to
                             grave. Wonder what that means?
    
                   SFX, Flicks a switch, an electrical snap and the crows
                   explode into motion, cawing and beating their wings. Gets
                   closer to Jill.
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             
    
                   SFX, Footsteps running out, door slams shut, crows suddenly
                   muffled but still audible. After a while they die down.
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                              What the hell?
                             Attack-trained crows?  But how did they...
    
                   SFX, Flashback to the switch, electrical snap and crows,
                   slowed down and reverse reverb
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             The perch! Oh, that's clever!
                             Someone's gone to a lot of trouble
                             in there to hide something, I'm
                             sure. But how... I suppose I could
                             stand in the doorway, take them out
                             one at a time. No, would take too
                             much ammo. Only fools accept the
                             obvious and go no further. Come on
                             Jill, use your brain. From cradle
                             to grave, switches, a young boy, a
                             baby, and old... of course! From
                             cradle to grave. Clever!
    
                   SFX Door opens slowly
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION STORAGE ROOM
    
                   SFX, Banging on door (muffled)
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Rebecca? Let me
                             in, it'ss Chris!
    
                   SFX, Rebecca pulls the trunk away from the door, opens the
                   door
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Thanks.
    
                   SFX, Door closes
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Chris! You're ok!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, thanks. Look, I found a diary
                             in the sword key room. It looks
                             like there was some research going
                             on here. I don't know what kind,
                             but...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Virology. You were right about
                             there being something useful in
                             here.
    
                   SFX, Chris takes papers from Rebecca
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What is this stuff? DH5a, MCR?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             You're looking at a strain chart.
                             That one's a host for generating
                             genomic libraries containing
                             methylated cytosine, or adamine
                             residues, depending...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Whoa! Let's pretend I have no idea
                             what you just said and try again,
                             shall we? What did you find?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Uh, sorry.  Basically,
                             there's a lot of, uh, stuff in here
                             on viral infection.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Now that I understand. A virus.
                             That makes sense. On May 11th there
                             was some kind of a spill or
                             outbreak, whatever, in a lab on
                             this estate. Within eight or nine
                             days, whoever wrote the diary had
                             turned into one of those creatures
                             out there.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Really? Does it say when the first
                             symptoms appeared?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Uh, within twenty-four hours or so,
                             I think, he or she was complaining
                             of itchy skin. Swelling and
                             blisters within forty-eight hours.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             That's ... wow!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             My thoughts exactly. Is there any
                             way to tell if we could be
                             infected?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Not without more information,
                             sorry.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Damn. So we could turn into
                             zombies, too?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             An airborne virus with that kind of
                             speed an toxocity... if it was
                             still viable, all of Raccoon could
                             be infected by now. I can't be
                             sure, all this stuff is ten years
                             old or more, and there's nothing
                             really specific in here, but I
                             doubt it's still contagious.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Good to know. We have to find the
                             others. If one of them should
                             stumble across the lab without
                             knowing what's there...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I'll come with you.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Ok. Stay close, though. The door we
                             want is to the right at the end of
                             the hall. I'll probably have to
                             shoot the lock and I'm pretty sure
                             there's a zombie or two wandering
                             around, so I'll need you to watch
                             my back..
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Yes, sir!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Ready? Let's go.
    
                   SFX, Door opens.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. KITCHEN
    
                   SFX, slight metallic reverb to voices
    
                                       BARRY
                              Chris, you in here?
    
                   SFX, cautious footsteps, searching
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                             Chris?
    
                   SFX, Distant elevator doors close
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                             What's that?
    
                   SFX, Low him of service elevator for a few seconds then the
                   doors slide open
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                             Captain Wesker!
    
                                       WESKER
                             Barry! Just the man I was looking
                             for.
    
                                       BARRY
                             God, you gave me a scare! I heard
                             the elevator start up and I thought
                             I was gonna have a heart attack.
                             Captain, where did you go? When we
                             got back to the entrance hall,
                             you'd gone.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Sorry about that. I had some
                             business to take care of. Look
                             Barry, I need your help. Have you
                             heard of White Umbrella?
    
                                       BARRY
                             No.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Well, it's a sector of Umbrella
                             Incorporated, a very important
                             division. They specialise in...
                             biological research, I guess you
                             could say.
                             The Spencer estate houses their
                             research facility, and recently, an
                             accident occurred in the lab. This
                             division has a few ties to the
                             STARS organisation and not long
                             ago, I was asked to... assist in
                             their handling of this situation.
                             It's a very delicate situation,
                             mind you, very hush-hush. The boys
                             at White don't want a whisper of
                             their involvement getting out.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Captain...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Now, what I'm supposed to do is get
                             to the laboratories on the grounds
                             here and put an end to some rather
                             incriminating evidence - proof
                             positive that White Umbrella is
                             responsible for the accident that's
                             caused so much trouble here at
                             Raccoon as of late. The problem is,
                             I don't have the key to get to the
                             labs - keys, actually. And that's
                             where you come in. I need you to
                             help me find those keys.
    
                                       BARRY
                              Are you insane? You
                             think I'm going to help you destroy
                             evidence? You crazy son of a ...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Ah, Barry, you don't understand.
                             You see, you don't really have a
                             choice in the matter. See, a few of
                             my friends at White are currently
                             standing, uh, guard outside your
                             house, watching your wife and
                             daughters, making sure they're
                             safe. We wouldn't want anything to
                             happen to them, now would we?
    
                                       BARRY
                             What?
    
                                       WESKER
                             See, if you don't help me, I can't
                             guarantee their safety, if you
                             catch my drift.
    
                   SFX, Gun safety off
    
                                       WESKER (CONT'D)
                              Before you pull that
                             trigger, Barry, I should probably
                             mention that if I don't report back
                             to my friends fairly soon, and
                             fairly regularly, their orders are,
                             well, I'm sure you can guess.
    
                                       BARRY
                             You're bluffing.
    
                                       WESKER
                             I'm not, but go ahead. Try me. You
                             can apologise to their headstones
                             later.
    
                   
    
                                       BARRY
                              You win. What do you need me
                             to do?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Good boy, Barry. Now, there are
                             four copper plates hidden somewhere
                             around this house. Each one is
                             about the size of a teacup and has
                             a picture engraved on one side -
                             sun, moon, stars and wind. There's
                             a back door on the other side of
                             the mansion where the four of them
                             belong.
    
                   SFX, jangle of a keyring
    
                                       WESKER (CONT'D)
                             This key should open all of the
                             doors in the other wing, or at
                             least the important ones, first and
                             second floor. Find those pieces for
                             me and your wife and children will
                             be fine.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Chris and Jill...
    
                                       WESKER
                             ... will undoubtedly want to help
                             you search. If you see either of
                             them, tell them that the back door
                             you've discovered could be the way
                             out. I'm sure they'll be more than
                             happy to work with their trusted
                             friend, good ol' Barry.
                             In fact, you should unlock every
                             door you can in order to promote a
                             more thorough search.  Of
                             course, you tell them you've seen
                             me, that could complicate matters.
                             If I run into trouble, say, get
                             shot in the back... well let's not
                             think about that, shall we? Let's
                             just keep this to ourselves.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Where will you be?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Oh, I'll be around, don't worry.
                             I'll contact you when the time is
                             right.
    
                                       BARRY
                             You'll tell them that I'm helping
                             you, right? You won't forget to
                             report in?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Trust me, Barry. Do what I tell you
                             and there's nothing to worry about.
    
                   SFX, Elevator door opens and shut, hum of elevator as it
                   descends, fade out
    
                                       BARRY
                              Wesker.  Once this
                             is over, once the girls are safe,
                             you'll pay for this. With interest.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. SHOTGUN ROOM
    
                                       JILL
                             Now this is what I'm talking about.
                             And a Remington as well. Nice.
    
                   SFX, Click as the shotgun is lifted off its mounting hooks.
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             What was that? Uh, seems ok.
    
                   SFX, Loads shotgun, door opens and closes
    
                   SFX Footsteps on stone across short square room, 2 seconds
    
                   SFX, Rattle of locked door
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Funny. It was open when I came in.
                             Who's...
    
                   SFX, Low rumble from above, ceiling grinding down, fade under
                   dialogue
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             The ceiling!
    
                   SFX, Hurried footsteps back across the room, but the other
                   door is locked as well
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Oh no! Bad thing! Bad thing!
    
                   SFX, Short pause, then a shotgun blast
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Reinforced door!
    
                   SFX, Shotgun blast
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Oh god, please don't let me die in
                             here! Help! Help!
    
                   
    
                                       BARRY
                              Jill? Is
                             that you?
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry? Help! Break the door down,
                             now!
    
                                       BARRY
                              Stand
                             back, Jill!
    
                   SFX, Thump of Barry charging the door, a pause of 2 seconds,
                   then another thump
    
                                       JILL
                             Come on, come on!
    
                   SFX, A third thump. This time, a crunch and splintering of
                   wood as the door breaks open
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Barry!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Come on!
    
                   SFX, The door splinters as the ceiling crashes through it,
                   then a second later, a resonating boom as the ceiling impacts
                   the floor
    
                   
    
                                       JILL
                             
    
                                       BARRY
                             Jill, are you alright?
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION ENTRANCE HALL
    
                   SFX, Muffled, distant boom of the ceiling impacting from the
                   previous scene
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What was that?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No idea.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             There's nobody here.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             And no forwarding message. I guess
                             that moves us on to plan B.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What's plan B?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Hell if I know. But we can
                             start by checking out that other
                             room with the sword key. Maybe we
                             can dig up some more information
                             while we wait for the team to
                             reassemble, a map or something
                             would be useful.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Ok.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MUSIC ROOM
    
                   SFX, Door opens and closes, footsteps (x2) on carpet then
                   stop
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Ooh, look at that, a baby grand.
                             It's beautiful. I used to play the
                             piano, you know.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Really?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I wasn't very good, though. My mum
                             forced me through four years of
                             lessons before she let me quit.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Play something for me?
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Oh no, I couldn't. I
                             haven't played in years.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Look, how
                             would you feel about staying here
                             while I take a look around the
                             house?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             You're abandoning me?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No, not at all. It's just...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I know, I'd only get in your way.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca, don't be like that. I...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             It's true, Chris. I don't have a
                             gun and I'd only slow you down.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I just need to know you're safe,
                             that's all.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Chris...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I'll be back as soon as I can. Lock
                             the door behind me and don't go
                             wandering off, ok?
    
                   SFX, Door opens and closes
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Stupid, stupid! If I
                             had a gun... Oh well, may as well
                             sit down.  What's this?
                             Moonlight Sonata? Hey, I know this
                             one.  Oh, but it's been
                             years...
    
                   SFX Rebecca plays Moonlight Sonata on the piano, the opening
                   12 seconds or so. The notes are mostly correct but she plays
                   hesitantly, no consistency in the tempo, dynamics or note
                   lengths. She is very unsure. After 12 seconds, she stops,
                   interrupted by a low rumble of a secret panel opening in the
                   wall
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             What?
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION CORRIDOR
    
                                       BARRY
                              ... and when I heard the
                             shots I came running. Lucky for
                             you. Another couple of seconds, you
                             would've been a Jill sandwich.
    
                                       JILL
                             Thanks, Barry. I hope I can return
                             the favour if you ever get in a
                             tight spot. Really. You saved my
                             life.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah, yeah. Just glad I could help.
                             But be more careful. This place is
                             dangerous.
    
                                       JILL
                             Yeah.  So you do think
                             they're still alive?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah. Besides the shell casings,
                             there was a whole trail of those
                             ghouls in the other wing, all with
                             clean headshots; gotta be Chris -
                             though I had to splatter a couple
                             more of 'em upstairs, so I figure
                             he holed up somewhere along the
                             way. So, what's with the star
                             crest?
    
                                       JILL
                             I found it in a room with paintings
                             and crows. This place seems to be
                             full of traps. In fact, maybe we
                             should look for Wesker and Chris
                             together, no telling what they
                             might've stumbled into, or what
                             else could happen to either of us.
    
                                       BARRY
                             I don't know. I mean, you're right,
                             we should watch our step, but there
                             are a lot of rooms and our first
                             priority ought to be securing an
                             escape. If we split up, we can try
                             to find the rest of the crests and
                             look for Chris at the same time.
    
                                       JILL
                             And Captain Wesker.
    
                                       BARRY
                              Yeah. A-and Captain Wesker.
                             Besides, we know what we're up
                             against now. As long as we use a
                             little common sense, we'll be fine.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry, are you ok? You seem -
                             tired.
    
                                       BARRY
                             No, I'm fine. Just worried about
                             Chris, you know?
    
                                       JILL
                             You sure you're ok?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah. Why?
    
                                       JILL
                             No reason. You seem - preoccupied.
                             Is something on your mind?
    
                                       BARRY
                             No, nothing. I thought I'd go back
                             over to the east wing, see if I can
                             pick up Chris's trail. Why don't
                             you head upstairs and start looking
                             for the other crests? That way we
                             can cover all of the rooms, work
                             our way back to the main hall.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps away
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                              You'll be fine. Good luck.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps walk away, fade out
    
                                       JILL
                              Get a hold of
                             yourself, Jill! You're being
                             paranoid! That's Barry Burton
                             there, the man who just saved your
                             life! What could he possibly be
                             hiding?  Next thing, you'll
                             be suspecting Captain Wesker of
                             planning the whole thing. 
                             Maybe you should just stop thinking
                             about it and do your job.
                             We have to get out of here, let
                             people know what's going on, or die
                             trying.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    


	4. 04 Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recorded version can be found here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/iansjames/sets/resident-evil-the-radio-drama
> 
> Please note that the audio and script version should be taken as one and the same entities. I think there may be one or two slight difference between the script and the final recording.

 

Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

04 FRESH AIR

written by Catboiler

based on

Resident Evil (1996) Capcom

&

Resident Evil, the Umbrella Conspiracy, by S.D.Perry

* * *
    
    
    
                   INT. LOBBY, 2ND FLOOR
    
                   SFX, Muffled crow caws, running footsteps behind door,
                   approaching, gunshots behind door
    
                   SFX, Door bursts open and slams shut, crow caws become loud
                   and then muffled again, becoming more distant, eventually die
                   down
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Jesus, how dumb
                             can you get? Stupid, stupid! You
                             can't afford to keep making
                             mistakes like that! People are
                             dying, and if you don't pull your
                             head out of your ass and start
                             being more careful you're gonna
                             join them, just another...
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca?
    
                   SFX, Approaching footsteps climbing stairs, hurried
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Are you ok?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah. What happened? Is everything
                             alright?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I found this key. It's got a shield
                             on it. After you left, I played the
                             piano and this secret door opened
                             up in the wall. There was this gold
                             emblem inside, like a shield, and I
                             switched it with the wooden one n
                             the dining room and the grandfather
                             clock moved and that key was behind
                             it, and...  I'm sorry, I
                             know I shouldn't have left, but I
                             thought I could catch you before
                             you got too far.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             It's ok. I'm just surprised to see
                             you. Pleasantly surprised, I should
                             add.
                             And here, I found you something a
                             little better than a can of insect
                             repellant.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             A gun? Nice! Wait, that's a STARS
                             Beretta.  Whose was it?
                              Listen. I know you
                             feel responsible for me, and I
                             admit that I'm pretty new at this.
                             But I am a member of this team and
                             sheltering me from the facts could
                             get me killed. So - whose was it?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Forest. I found him outside
                             just now. He'd been pecked to death
                             by crows. Ken's dead, too. A zombie
                             got him.
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Richard? Enrico?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No sign.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Poor Forest. Ken.  So, what
                             now?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I guess we try another door.
                             Perhaps one with a shield engraved
                             on it.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION 2ND FLOOR
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Richard!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Is he...
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Dead? I'm afraid so.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             How?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Not sure. Let me just... look at
                             this. See those purple lines,
                             radiating out from the cuts? And
                             the way the muscle has been
                             punctured, here and here?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What about it?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Well, it looks like a snake bite. I
                             think Richard was poisoned.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             A bite? But there must be six
                             inches between those puncture
                             marks. What snake gets that big?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             No idea. Maybe it was something
                             else. But that wound shouldn't have
                             killed him, it would have taken
                             hours to bleed out. I'm pretty sure
                             he was poisoned.
    
                   SFX, Chris searches Richard's body
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Look, take the radio. How are you
                             for ammo?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Not brilliant.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Take the ammo clip, too, then.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Thanks.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Whatever killed him might be back
                             there....
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Then we'll have to be careful,
                             won't we?
    
                   SFX, Rebecca loads her gun and cocks it
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Ok. You take that room. You run
                             into any trouble, come back here
                             and wait. Check back in five
                             minutes either way.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Yes sir!
    
                   SFX, Rebecca footsteps on carpet fade out, distant door opens
                   and closes
    
                   SFX, Chris unlocks a door with a key. Door opens
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Not much in ...
                             
    
                   SFX, Muffled soft sliding
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             What the...
    
                   SFX, Huge snake slithers out of wall, impacts into wood near
                   Chris, hissing madly
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Oh God!
    
                   SFX, Running footsteps, being chased by the snake. Gunshots,
                   hissing and gasps from Chris. Two more gunshots, snake slams
                   Chris to the floor. He gasps and grunts as he fights to free
                   himself. Another gunshot.
    
                   SFX, Door bursts open and Rebecca runs in
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Chris!  Wow!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca, help!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             B-but... how...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             The eyes! Get the eyes!
    
                   SFX, Snake hiss
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             Come on! Do it!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I haven't got a clean shot. It
                             won't stay still...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             It's a snake, Rebecca! Not going
                             to... stay still. Just kill it!
                             Quick! I... can't... breathe...
    
                   SFX, Two gunshots
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Missed!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I know that! Come on Rebecca, you
                             can do it!
    
                   SFX, Snake hiss
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Oh I don't like
                             snakes!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Come on, Rebecca! Do it!
    
                   SFX, Three quick gunshots, snake hisses and writhes, then
                   stops and falls limp
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I got it! I got it!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Well done.  Uh, a
                             little help here?
    
                   SFX, Rebecca helps Chris out from underneath the snake. Thump
                   as the snake's body hits the floor
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Are you ok? What's that?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Copper plate. Looks like a carving
                             of the moon. Snake was, uh,
                             guarding it. Thanks, Rebecca.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Saved me. That's the last time I
                             underestimate you. I mean it.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Thanks, Chris. 
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You find anything?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Table, couple of shelves, nothing
                             else. Looks like you had all the
                             fun.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, I suppose you could say that.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What's the plate for?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Beats me. Maybe we'll figure it out
                             somewhere along the way. Come on,
                             let's out of here.  I hate
                             snakes.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. MANSION 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Barry!
    
                                       BARRY
                              Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Jesus, it's good to see you, man! I
                             was starting to think that me and
                             Rebecca were the last ones alive -
                             where are Jill and Captain Wesker?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Well, Jill and I came after you
                             when we heard the shots, but all
                             the doors in that hall were locked,
                             and when we got back to the
                             entrance hall, Wesker was gone.
                             Since then, we've been looking for
                             you and trying to find a way out.
                             You ok, Rebecca?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Yeah, I'm ok.
    
                                       BARRY
                             It's good to see you. Both of you.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             So Captain Wesker just disappeared?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah. And we found Ken. One of
                             those ghouls got him.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I saw. Forest and Richard, too.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Damn! But Jill found a way out, a
                             back door, except it's got a trick
                             lock, like a puzzle, and we have to
                             get all the pieces together to open
                             it. There are these four metal
                             crests, made out of copper. Jill
                             found one and we think the rest are
                             hidden throughout the mansion...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Like this?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah. Yeah, that's one of them!
                             Where did you find it?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             He had to fight a big snake for it.
                             A really big snake. I think it may
                             have been affected by the accident,
                             though a cross-genus virus... those
                             are pretty rare.
    
                                       BARRY
                             A-accident?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah. We found some information
                             that suggests there's some kind of
                             secret research facility here on
                             the estate and that something they
                             were working on got loose. A virus.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             One that can apparently infect both
                             mammals and reptiles. Not just
                             different species, different
                             families.
    
                                       BARRY
                             F-families.  Yeah,
                             we've got to get the feds in on
                             this, a full investigation,
                             military support, quarantine of the
                             area...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             ...I agree...
    
                                       BARRY
                             ... but to do that, we have to find
                             all the crests. Jill might've
                             turned up another one by now, maybe
                             both of them.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Do you know where she is?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'm pretty sure, but this place is
                             a kind of a maze... why don't you
                             wait in the main hall while I go
                             get her? That way we can organise
                             our search, do more thorough job.
                             Mind you, if we don't turn up soon,
                             keep looking for more of those
                             pieces. The back door is at the end
                             of the west wing corridor, first
                             floor.  Per-perhaps I should
                             take the crest?
    
                   
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Sure thing. We'll wait, but if
                             she's not where you think she is,
                             come back and get us. We stand a
                             better chance of making it through
                             this place if we stick together.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Ok. See you soon.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BACK EXIT
    
                   SFX, Muffled wildtrack of cicadas and crickets and the
                   occasional dog howl
    
                   SFX  Metal door opens, hurried footsteps approach
    
                                       BARRY
                              You're such a liar, Barry,
                             using your friends like that. They
                             trusted you! They could have...
                             wait a sec, three crests in! And
                             I've got the last one! Wesker can
                             get to the lab now, he doesn't need
                             us. I can go back in and keep the
                             team busy while he does whatever he
                             has to do! It'll all be...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Why don't you finish the puzzle,
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Wesker! Yeah, right.
    
                   SFX, Clink as the crest is flipped into place, then a heavy
                   ka-chink from inside. Heavy metallic door swings slowly open
    
                                       WESKER
                             Come on Barry. Time's short and
                             there's still a lot for us to do.
    
                                       BARRY
                             What do you mean? You can get to
                             the lab now...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Yes, well, there's been a slight
                             change of plan. See, it turns out
                             that I need to find something else.
                             I need a small medallion engraved
                             with a wolf. I have an idea of
                             where it might be, but there are
                             some dangers involved... and you've
                             done such a good job so far, I want
                             to come along.
    
                                       BARRY
                             But...
    
                                       WESKER
                             In fact, I'm afraid that I'm going
                             to have to insist on it.
    
                   
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yes.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Yes what, Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yes, Captain.
    
                                       WESKER
                             That's more like it. Come on.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps, fade out
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. OFFICE
    
                                       MARTIN
                             My dearest Alma. I sit here trying
                             to think of where to begin, of how
                             to explain in a few simple words
                             all that's happened in my life
                             since we last spoke, and already I
                             fail. I hope this letter finds you
                             well and whole, and that you will
                             forgive the tangents of my pen,
                             this isn't easy for me. Even as I
                             write, I can feel the simplest of
                             concepts slipping away, lost to
                             feelings of despair and confusion -
                             but I have to tell you what's in my
                             heart before I can rest. Be
                             patient, my love, and accept that
                             what I tell you is the truth.
                             The entire story would take many
                             hours to tell, and time is short,
                             so accept these things as fact:
                             there was an accident in the lab
                             and the virus we were studying
                             escaped. All my colleagues who were
                             infected are dead or dying, and the
                             very nature of the disease is such
                             that those still living have lost
                             their senses. This virus robs its
                             victims of their humanity, forcing
                             them in their sickness to seek out
                             and destroy life. Even as I write
                             these words, I can hear them,
                             pressing against my locked door
                             like mindless hungry animals,
                             crying out like lost souls.
                             There aren't words true enough,
                             deep enough to describe the sorrow
                             and shame I feel knowing that I had
                             a hand in their creation. I believe
                             that they feel nothing now, no
                             fear, no pain, but the knowledge
                             that they can't experience the
                             horror of what they've become
                             doesn't free me of my terrible
                             burden. I am, in part, responsible
                             for this nightmare that surrounds
                             me.
                             In spite of the guilt that is
                             burned into my very being, that
                             will haunt my every breath, I might
                             have tried to survive, if only to
                             see you again. But my best efforts
                             only delayed the inevitable. I am
                             infected, and there is no cure for
                             what will follow - except to end my
                             life before I lose the only thing
                             that separates me from them. My
                             undying love for you.
                             Please understand. Please know that
                             I'm sorry.
                             Martin Crackhorn.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BACK EXIT
    
                   SFX, Muffled wildtrack of cicadas and crickets and the
                   occasional dog howl
    
                   SFX,  Metal door opens and closes, hurried footsteps (1
                   person) approach
    
                                       JILL
                              But if Barry found the
                             missing pieces, why didn't he come
                             looking for me? Maybe it wasn't
                             Barry. Maybe it was Chris or
                             Captain Wesker.
    
                   SFX Footsteps fade out
    
                   
    
                   SFX,  Metal door opens and closes, hurried footsteps (2
                   people) approach
    
                                       REBECCA
                             It's open!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             And the moon crest I gave Barry,
                             it's in the door.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             But if Barry ran into trouble, how
                             did it end up here? 
    
                                       CHRIS
                              No idea. But we should go
                             through. This may be the only way
                             off the estate.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Fine by me. It just feels good to
                             get out of here, you know?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah, no kidding.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Ready, Chris?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah. Let's get out of here.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps start again, fade out.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   EXT. WATERFALL
    
                   SFX, Wildtrack of cicadas, crickets and the occasional dog
                   howl (not muffled now), fade under dialogue
    
                   SFX, Dull roar of waterfall, fade under dialogue
    
                   SFX, Wet, splashing footsteps running on stone through the
                   waterfall
    
                                       JILL
                              Hey, you! In the waterfall!
                             Wait!
    
                   SFX,  Running footsteps approach and fade, then become
                   wet splashing footsteps and they run through the waterfall,
                   then fade away completely
    
                   
    
                   SFX, Slow footsteps (x2) on ground approach, continue under
                   dialogue, but these do not become wet footsteps
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Was that one of the dogs
                             that... attacked us when we landed
                             the helicopter?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Could be. It hasn't been dead
                             long. Half an hour, perhaps.
                              It's still warm.
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Where's the way out?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Well, there's only
                             this path. I guess we follow it
                             down.
    
                   
    
                   SFX, quiet plops of snakes fall out of tree branches on to
                   the path, some hissing
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Snakes! Run!
    
                   SFX,  Footsteps begin running amidst the still falling
                   and hissing snakes
    
                                       REBECCA
                             
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GARDENS
    
                   SFX, Wildtrack of cicadas and crickets and the occasional dog
                   howl, fade under dialogue
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I hate snakes. Even little ones.
                             They can be the most dangerous.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Were you bit?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No. You?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             No. Though if it's all the same to
                             you, I'd rather not go back that
                             way. I'm more of a cat person,
                             really.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Funny. I would've figure you for
                             lab rats. I...
    
                   SFX, Two quick beeps from the radio
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
                             The radio! Quick!
    
                   SFX, Static crackling through a tinny speaker. The following
                   line of dialogue is punctuated by the static
    
                                       BRAD
                              ... This is Brad... alpha
                             team... read? If... can hear
                             this...
    
                   SFX, More static, stops suddenly as Rebecca presses the
                   transmit button
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Brad? Brad, come in! This is
                             Rebecca Chambers, STARS Bravo Team.
                             Brad, do you read? Over.
    
                   SFX, Very short burst of static as the transmit button is
                   released. More static. No further signal. The radio is then
                   switched off.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              He must have got out of
                             range.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Well, at least he's out there. When
                             he comes back, we'll hear him.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Assuming he comes
                             back.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What was that?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I mean... yeah sure. Well, shall we
                             see what's behind door number one?
    
                   SFX, Squeak of gate being slowly opened
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. TUNNEL
    
                   SFX, All voices heavily reverbed
    
                   SFX, Distant waterfall, muffled, fade under dialogue
    
                   SFX, Echoing footsteps on stone, approaching
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Jill! How did you get down here?
    
                                       JILL
                             Same way you did, apparently. But
                             Barry, how did you know...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Ssh, listen...  I
                             thought I heard something.
                             Voices... Look, I'm sorry I didn't
                             wait for you, but I heard somebody
                             walking out in the garden and had
                             to take a look. I found this place
                             by accident, kind of tripped and
                             fell in... anyway, I'm glad you're
                             here. Let's check around, see what
                             we can dig up.
    
                                       JILL
                              Ok. Let's go.
    
                   SFX, 2x footsteps on stone (echoing)
    
                                       ENRICO
                              Hello? Who's there?
    
                                       JILL
                             Enrico? Enrico!
    
                                       ENRICO
                              Jill? Is that you?
    
                   SFX, Running, echoing footsteps (x2), stop after next line
    
                                       ENRICO (CONT'D)
                             Hold it! Stop right there! 
                             Are you with anyone, Jill?
    
                                       JILL
                             Yes. Barry's here, too. Enrico,
                             what happened? You're hurt, are you
                             ok?
    
                                       ENRICO
                              I'm ok. I'm sorry, I had to
                             make sure...  Look, this
                             whole thing's a set up. I got lost,
                             climbed the fence, saw the
                             tunnels... found the papers...
                             Umbrella knew, all along...
    
                                       BARRY
                             Hold on Rico, we'll get you out of
                             here, you just have to lie still...
    
                                       ENRICO
                             No, you have to listen to me.
                             There's a traitor in the STARS,
                             it's...
    
                   SFX, Two close gunshots, echoing, followed by footsteps on
                   stone running away
    
                                       JILL
                             Enrico!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Stay here with him, Jill.
    
                   SFX, Running footsteps (echoing) on stone, fade out
    
                                       JILL
                             Enrico!
    
                   MUSIC, Ending Theme plus credits
    


	5. 05 Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recorded version can be found here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/iansjames/sets/resident-evil-the-radio-drama
> 
> Please note that the audio and script version should be taken as one and the same entities. I think there may be one or two slight difference between the script and the final recording.

 

Resident Evil, the Radio Drama

05 TYRANT

written by Catboiler

based on

Resident Evil (1996) Capcom

&

Resident Evil, the Umbrella Conspiracy, by S.D.Perry

* * *
    
    
    
                   INT. POINT 42
    
                   SFX, Fade in on Rebecca searching through a trunk, Chris
                   searching some shelves
    
                                       CHRIS
                             A-ha!
    
                   SFX, Searching stops
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             These.
    
                   SFX, Jangle of keys
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Nice. What does the tag read?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Alias, three four five. You find
                             anything?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             A couple of things. Listen to this:
                             'Four days since the accident and
                             the plant at Point 42 is still
                             growing and mutating at an
                             incredible rate…' Uh, it calls this
                             thing Plant 42 and says its root is
                             in the basement. It continues:
                             'Shortly after the accident, one of
                             the infected members of the
                             research team became violent and
                             broke the water tank in the
                             basement, flooding the entire
                             section. We think some trace
                             chemicals used in the T-Virus tests
                             contaminated the water and
                             contributed to Plant 42's radical
                             mutations. A number of shoots have
                             already been traced to different
                             parts of the building, but the main
                             plant now hangs from the ceiling in
                             the large conference room of the
                             first floor.'
                             	'We've determined that Plant 42
                             has become sensitive to movement
                             and is now carnivorous.
                             In close proximity to humans, it
                             uses tentacular, prehensile vines
                             to entrap its prey while leechlike
                             adaptations latch onto exposed skin
                             and draw fatal quantities of blood;
                             several members of the staff have
                             already fallen victim to this.'
                             It's dated May twenty-first, signed
                             Henry Sarton.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             God, zombies and killer dogs aren't
                             enough, now a man-eating plant!
                             When we report this, we'll have
                             to...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             No, that's not it. Look at this
                             photo.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What about it? It was taken outside
                             this house.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             No, that's not it. Look at the
                             back.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             H. Sarton. Point Forty... Ah.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             See?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             This is Point Forty-two.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             The plant is here.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. TUNNELS
    
                   SFX, All voices heavily reverbed.
    
                   SFX, Running footsteps (echoing) approach and stop
    
                                       BARRY
                             Wesker! 
    
                                       WESKER
                              I know you want to
                             kill me, Barry, but I want you to
                             think about what you're doing. I
                             die, your family dies. And right
                             now, it looks like Jill may have to
                             die, too, but you can stop it. You
                             can put a stop to all the killing.
    
                                       BARRY
                             You killed Enrico! Ow! Get that gun
                             out of my...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Yes, I killed him. But I didn't
                             want to. He found some information
                             he shouldn't have, he knew too
                             much. And if he'd told Jill what he
                             knew about Umbrella, I'd have had
                             to kill her, too.
    
                                       BARRY
                             You're going to kill her anyway.
                             You're going to kill all of us...
    
                                       WESKER
                              That's not true! Don't you
                             get it - I just want to get to the
                             laboratory and get rid of the
                             evidence before anyone finds it!
                             Once that material is destroyed,
                             there's no reason for anyone else
                             to get hurt. We can all just ...
                             walk away.  All I want you
                             to do is keep Jill busy, keep her
                             and anyone else you run into away
                             from the labs, at least for a
                             little while. You'll be saving her
                             life ... and I swear to you that as
                             soon as I get what I need, you and
                             your family will never hear from me
                             again.
    
                                       BARRY
                              Where are the labs.
    
                                       WESKER
                              Good boy, Barry.  You've made the right
                             decision. Here's a map. If for some
                             reason you can't keep her away, at
                             least go with her. I mean it,
                             Barry, no one else has to get hurt. 
    
                                       BARRY
                              Alright.
    
                   SFX, Barry walks away, echoing footsteps fade out
    
                                       WESKER
                             Good boy, Barry. I knew I could
                             count on you.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. TUNNELS
    
                   SFX, All voices heavily reverbed
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry! Barry!  Barry!  Where is he? And
                             who's the traitor?  Ok, use your brain, Jill.
                             Enrico said 'he', so that rules out
                             Rebecca. Chris, well, he was
                             convinced there was something going
                             on, and Barry was with me when
                             Enrico got shot. Brad, well, he
                             just doesn't do anything dangerous,
                             and Joseph and Ken are dead. That
                             just leaves Richard, Forest and
                             Wesker.
    
                   SFX, Slow footsteps on stone, stopped, interrupted by a
                   distant slow, wet thump. A second later, another, then a
                   third a further second later
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Hello?
    
                   SFX, Three more thumps, each a second apart, approaching
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             That doesn't sound good.
    
                   SFX, Her footsteps become hurried
    
                   SFX, Close, two thumps
    
                   SFX, Jill's footsteps stop
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Holy..
    
                   SFX, High-pitched reptilian shriek, echoing around
    
                   SFX, Three gunshots, another shriek and more gunshots
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             
    
                   SFX, Shriek, huge thump very close
    
                   SFX, More gunshots, then several clicks of an empty chamber
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             
                             What in the name of... was that?
                             What the hell were you people
                             working on out here?
    
                   SFX, Running footsteps, fade out
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. POINT 42
    
                   SFX, Approaching footsteps x2
    
                                       REBECCA
                              ... so I'd like
                             to try to make this V-Jolt if I
                             can. Look, we need every bit of
                             help we can get, and if it's as
                             potent as the report says...
    
                   SFX, Footsteps stop, door opened but slammed shut. Behind the
                   door, a series of heavy, sliding thumps
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Lots of vines, you said?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Uh-huh. I think we just found Plant
                             42.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Terrific. And the other door's got
                             a security lock. My key won't open
                             it.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             I guess we could try numbers
                             until...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca, you have any idea what our
                             chances are of just stumbling
                             across the right...  wait a
                             sec, on the key tag, it said...
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Alias three four five. Try it!
    
                   SFX, Three tones as digital number punched into a keypad.
                   Then a click as the door is unlocked, followed by a
                   confirmation tone.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              It's just a storage
                             room.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             
                             Hyoscyamine, anhydride, dieldrin…
                             Chris, we can kill the plant!
                             That V-Jolt, the phytotoxin - I can
                             make it here! If we can get to the
                             basement, find the plant's root...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             ... then we can destroy it without
                             having to fight the damned thing!
                             Rebecca, you're brilliant!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Why, thank you, sir!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             How long do you need?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Ten, fifteen minutes, tops.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You got it. 
    
                                       CHRIS (CONT'D)
    
                   SFX, Rebecca begins pulling down bottles, clinking them
                   together
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. POINT 42
    
                   SFX, Wildtrack of slimy plant roots swirling, under dialogue
    
                                       REBECCA
                             God that's disgusting.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             And that's only the root. So how do
                             we do this?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             We don't do anything. You stand
                             back and don't breathe too deeply.
                             This stuff's got a couple of toxins
                             in it that neither of us want to be
                             ingesting, and it'll turn gaseous
                             once it hits the infected cells.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             How will we know if it's working?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             We'll know. Watch.
    
                   SFX, Uncork a bottle, pour liquid out
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             Now. Get back.
    
                   SFX, An acidic hissing, a crackling sound like wet wood
                   thrown onto a blazing fire, then the tendrils begin snapping
                   and breaking. Then, the whole root shrivels up into itself.
                   Takes around 10-20 seconds.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             God, what's in that?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Trust me, you don't want to know.
                             Come on, let's get out of here.
    
                   SFX, 2x footsteps, fade out.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. POINT 42 PLANT ROOM
    
                   SFX, Gentle hissing, fade under dialogue
    
                                       REBECCA
                             My God! Plant 42!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Look at it! Well done, Rebecca. I
                             did not want to have to fight that!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             What's over there?
    
                   SFX, Quick footsteps, then stop
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             They're burned but...
    
                   SFX, Pick charred papers out of ashes of fireplace
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             ...most of it is still readable.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Security protocols,
                             basement level one, heliport and
                             elevator. Level two, visual data
                             room, level four, tyrant.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Oh God. Look, Chris.
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Basement Level Three,
                             prison. At least one consultant
                             researcher, E Smith, S Ross, A
                             Wesker, must be present if viral
                             use is authorised.  A.
                             Wesker. Captain Albert goddamn
                             Wesker!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Captain Wesker is involved with all
                             this?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             And if he's still here, he's down
                             in those labs, maybe with the rest
                             of the team. If Umbrella sent him
                             here, God only knows what he's up
                             to.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             We've got to get down there. Warn
                             them.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             But how?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Here. Look.
    
                   SFX, Flips paper over
    
                                       REBECCA (CONT'D)
                             It's a map. Look, there's a secret
                             tunnel through the waterfall.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What are we waiting for? 
                             Goddamn! Wesker! Wesker's a
                             traitor!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Chris?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I trusted him. We all trusted him.
                             And he was playing us right from
                             the start. Just one giant goddamned
                             setup!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             You've got to calm down!
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Why?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Because you're scaring me. Look
                             Chris, whoever Captain Wesker is,
                             whatever he's done is irrelevant at
                             the moment. Because we still have
                             to get out of here. And at the
                             moment, you're all I've got. So I
                             need you to calm down and focus,
                             think clearly and forget about
                             Captain Wesker. Just concentrate on
                             getting down to the labs, ok?
                              Ok?
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Ok.  Thanks.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Come on.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps 2x to fade
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. POWER ROOM
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Jill, are you alright?
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry, where did you go? I thought
                             you ...
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'm sorry, Jill. I ran into some
                             trouble.
    
                                       JILL
                             Are you ok?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah, yeah. I saw these...
    
                                       JILL
                             ... weird green reptilian
                             nightmares.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah, that's them. What are they?
    
                                       JILL
                             Beats me. I emptied a whole clip
                             into it before it died. Barry,
                             we've got to get out of here. I
                             found some papers upstairs, proof
                             of what's been going on. Enrico was
                             right, Umbrella's behind all of
                             this and one of the STARS knew
                             about it. It's too dangerous to
                             keep looking around, we need to get
                             those files and head back to the
                             mansion, wait for the RPD...
    
                                       BARRY
                             But I think I found the main lab.
                             Downstairs, there's an elevator at
                             the end of the hall. There are
                             computers and stuff. We can get
                             into their files, really nail 'em.
    
                                       JILL
                             We could find out everything,
                             present the feds with the whole
                             package.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah.
    
                                       JILL
                             Ok. Lead the way.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BASEMENT B1
    
                   SFX, Approaching footsteps x2, stop
    
                   SFX, Door rattles, locked
    
                                       REBECCA
                             It's locked.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Yeah. Access to the heliport during
                             emergencies only.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             But this is an emergency.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Rebecca, I want you to stay here.
                             If you stand by the door, you
                             should be able to pick up Brad's
                             signal from outside. Tell him where
                             we are and what happened - and if
                             I'm not back in twenty minutes, get
                             back to the courtyard and wait
                             there until help arrives.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             But I want to go with you! I can
                             take care of myself, you know that,
                             and if you find the lab, you'll
                             need me to tell you what you're
                             looking at...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             No. For all we know, Wesker already
                             killed the others and is looking to
                             finish thee job. If we're the last
                             ones, we can't risk both of us
                             getting ambushed. Somebody has to
                             survive and tell people about
                             Umbrella. I'm sorry, Rebecca, it's
                             the only way.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             But...
    
                                       CHRIS
                             And I know you can take care of
                             yourself. I wouldn't have got this
                             far without you, ok? This isn't
                             about your competence.
                             Twenty minutes. I just have to see
                             if anyone else made it.
    
                                       REBECCA
                              Ok, Chris. I'll stay here.
                             Twenty minutes. But promise me
                             you'll come back.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             I promise.
    
                   SFX, Chris begins to climb down the metal ladder, fade out
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BASEMENT B4
    
                   SFX, Approaching hum of elevator arriving. It stops, the
                   doors slide open, old-fashioned metal gates
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry, are you ok? I've been
                             worried about you ever since we got
                             to the mansion. I thought - well,
                             never mind what I thought. Is
                             something wrong?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I - yeah, something's wrong. But
                             now's not the time. Let's just get
                             this over with.
    
                                       JILL
                             Ok. When this is over, we can talk.
    
                                       BARRY
                              If you still want to
                             talk to me...
    
                                       JILL
                             What was that?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Nothing. Come on.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps x2 on stone for 3 seconds, then stop
    
                                       WESKER
                             Hello Jill. Nice of you to drop by.
                             Good work, Barry. Take her weapons.
    
                                       JILL
                             Captain Wesker? 
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             Jill, I...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Barry, get back upstairs and wait
                             for me by the exit. I'll be up in a
                             few minutes.
    
                                       BARRY
                             But you said you just wanted to
                             lock her up...
    
                                       WESKER
                             Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to
                             hurt her, I promise. Now get going.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'm sorry, Jill.
    
                   SFX, Footsteps away, distant elevator gates shut and elevator
                   hum starts and fade away
    
                                       JILL
                             I can't say I'm all that surprised.
                             But how did you get Barry to help
                             you?
    
                                       WESKER
                              Barry? Ol' Barry's got
                             some trouble at home. I told him
                             that Umbrella has a team watching
                             his home, waiting to kill his
                             precious family. He was... only too
                             happy to help.
    
                                       JILL
                             You're a bastard, you know that?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Maybe. But I'll be a rich one when
                             this is over. Umbrella's paying me
                             a lot of money to clean up their
                             little problem, and to get rid of a
                             few of you goddamn snooping STARS
                             in the process.
    
                                       JILL
                             Why would Umbrella want to destroy
                             the STARS?
    
                                       WESKER
                             Oh, not all of them. They've got
                             some big plans for some of us, at
                             least those of us who want to make
                             a profit. It's you snivelling do
                             gooders that they don't want - the
                             red-white-and-blue, apple pie, all
                             that happy bullshit. The way
                             Redfield's been running around,
                             mouthing off about conspiracies -
                             you think Umbrella didn't notice?
                             It has to stop, here, now.
                             This whole place was rigged to blow
                             up in case of an accident, and the
                             T-Virus escaping certainly
                             qualifies. Once you're all dead and
                             this facility's destroyed, no one
                             will be able to get too the truth.
                             But enough about Umbrella. I had
                             you brought down here for a little
                             experiment of my own. I want to see
                             how our most agile team member
                             stands up against the miracle of
                             modern science, the ultimate bio
                             weapon. The Tyrant. If you'll just
                             step through that door.
    
                                       JILL
                             I can't believe that you're doing
                             this, Wesker. Selling out to
                             protect a bunch of unethical
                             corporate blackmailers.
    
                                       WESKER
                             Blackmailers? Oh, you mean Barry.
                             Umbrella wouldn't bother with
                             blackmail. They can afford to buy
                             people just as easily. I made all
                             that up just to get him on board.
                             It was too easy. All I had to do
                             was...
    
                   SFX, Pistol butt into the back of Wesker's head, he crumples
                   to the floor
    
                                       BARRY
                              Jill, I'm so sorry. I
                             should never have believed him.
                              He said... my wife... the
                             babies...
    
                                       JILL
                              It's ok, Barry. You came
                             back, that's what matter.
    
                                       BARRY
                             You'd better have your weapons
                             back.
    
                                       JILL
                             Thanks.
    
                                       BARRY
                             I don't suppose you have any
                             handcuffs on you?
    
                                       JILL
                             No. Maybe we should check out the
                             lab, there's bound to be some cable
                             or cord we can use. Besides, I'm
                             curious about this 'miracle of
                             modern science' he was talking
                             about. Tyrant, he called it.
    
                   SFX, Hydraulic doors slide open
    
                   SFX, Laboratory wildtrack, bubbling, electronics, fade under
                   dialogue
    
                                       JILL (CONT'D)
                             Wow!
    
                                       BARRY
                             Oh my God!
    
                                       JILL
                             Tyrant.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Is it... human?
    
                                       JILL
                             Not any more. Maybe it was, once.
                              We can't leave it like
                             this. We should...
    
                                       BARRY
                             ...put it out of its misery. There
                             must be a switch here somewhere.
    
                   SFX, Switches and buttons pressed. Some computer noises, then
                   and dull thump, then another.
    
                                       JILL
                             Tyrant!
    
                                       BARRY
                             It's alive!
    
                   SFX, Splintering and smashing of glass, roar of Tyrant
    
                                       BARRY (CONT'D)
                             Run!
    
                   SFX, Sprinting footsteps, hydraulic doors slide shut, lab
                   wildtrack stop. Footsteps stop.
    
                                       JILL
                             Where's Wesker?
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BASEMENT B1
    
                   SFX, Radio static, under next line also
    
                                       BRAD
                              ...STARS
                             Alpha team, Bravo team, anybody -
                             if you can't answer, try to signal!
                             I'm running out of fuel, do you
                             read? This is Brad! Repeat - STARS
                             Alpha...
    
                   SFX, Rebecca hits transmit
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Brad! There's a heliport at the
                             Spencer estate, you have to get to
                             the heliport! Brad, come in!
    
                   SFX, Transmit button released, more static
    
                                       BRAD
                              ...copy...
    
                   SFX, Transmit button pressed
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Brad!, Come in! Brad!
    
                   SFX, Transmit button released, more static
    
                   SFX, Alarm begins blaring, heliport door unlocks
    
                                       COMPUTER
                             The triggering system has now been
                             activated. All personnel must
                             evacuate immediately. You have five
                             minutes. The triggering system has
                             now been activated. All
                             personnel... 
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. BASEMENT B3
    
                   SFX, All voices raised above computer voice, which keeps
                   talking under dialogue
    
                                       COMPUTER
                              ... has been activated.
                             All personnel must evacuate
                             immediately. You have four minutes.
                             The triggering system has now...
                             
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Jill! Barry! You're safe!
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris, we need to...
    
                                       CHRIS
                              ...hurry, yes I know. Come
                             on, there's a heliport upstairs.
                             Rebecca's waiting. It's good to see
                             you both
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HELIPORT
    
                   SFX, Distant helicopter approaching. Whine of wind blowing
                   around. Hum of elevator approaches, metal gate slides open
    
                                       REBECCA
                             He heard me! Brad heard me! Look!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Brad!
    
                                       BARRY
                              Brad! Over here!
    
                   SFX, Huge crash of splintering concrete
    
                                       CHRIS
                             What the...
    
                   SFX, Another huge crash, roar of Tyrant
    
                                       REBECCA
                             
    
                                       JILL
                             Tyrant!
    
                   SFX, Tyrant roar
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Oh my...
    
                                       BARRY
                              Scatter!
    
                   SFX, Both close and distant gunshots from Beretta, Colt and
                   shotgun
    
                   SFX, Huge thumping footsteps, Tyrant roars and the screech of
                   its claws on the concrete
    
                   SFX, From this point until the end of the scene, all voices
                   are raised and shouting.
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry! Watch out!
    
                   SFX, More gunshots
    
                                       CHRIS
                              We're not doing nearly enough
                             damage. This whole place is gonna
                             blow!
    
                   SFX, Tyrant roars, runs again and screeches its claws
    
                                       BARRY
                             
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry!
    
                   SFX, More gunsshots
    
                   SFX, Tyrant roars, runs again and screeches its claws
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Look!
    
                   SFX, Helicopter, close now
    
                                       BRAD
                              Incoming!
    
                                       JILL
                             Chris!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              I'm on it!
    
                                       BRAD
                              Chris! Get the rocket
                             launcher!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Jill, over here! Rebecca!
    
                                       JILL
                             Barry!
    
                                       CHRIS
                              Clear!
    
                   SFX, , whoosh of rocket launcher, approaching then
                   passing POV, hits Tyrant and explodes.
    
                   SFX, As the explosion dies away, the helicopter lands and
                   footsteps x4 sprint to it
    
                                       JILL
                              Go Brad, now!
    
                   SFX, Helicopter lifts off, powers away
    
                   SFX, As it fades away, the estate explodes in a series of
                   separate but powerful explosions
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. HELICOPTER
    
                   SFX, Muffled helicopter interior, fade under dialogue
    
                                       BARRY
                              Aagh!
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Sit still, Barry. That looks nasty.
    
                                       BARRY
                             Yeah, that... thing caught me.
    
                                       JILL
                             How are you?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'll be fine.  Look, Jill,
                             I'm...
    
                                       JILL
                             It's ok, Barry. Really.
    
                                       BARRY
                              Thanks.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Hold still, Barry.  There.
                             That should hold for now, but we
                             need to get you some proper
                             treatment when we get back, ok?
    
                                       JILL
                             Now what?
    
                                       BARRY
                             I'm going home. Kathy... I need to
                             see them.
    
                                       JILL
                             Good idea. There's a hot bath with
                             my name on it. Chris?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Not me.  Gonna
                             hit the town, me.
    
                                       JILL
                              Don't know where you get
                             the energy from. What about you,
                             Rebecca?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Oh, she's coming with me.
    
                                       JILL
                             Are you?
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Am I?
    
                                       BARRY
                              Smooth, Redfield. Real
                             smooth.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             We may as well enjoy ourselves
                             tonight. We've earned it, and
                             anyway, I owe you a lot of drinks
                             for your help back there. If it
                             wasn't for Rebecca, I wouldn't be
                             here now. And she's not to be known
                             as the rookie any more. She's
                             definitely graduated. With honours.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Thanks, Chris. I will come with
                             you.
    
                                       BARRY
                             And tomorrow? Apart from the
                             hangover, that is.
    
                                       JILL
                             Tomorrow?
    
                                       CHRIS
                             You planning on letting Umbrella
                             get away with this?
    
                                       BARRY
                             No way.
    
                                       REBECCA
                             Uh-uh.
    
                                       CHRIS
                             Then tomorrow, we make sure
                             everyone knows what Umbrella's been
                             up to. It's up to us to take out
                             Umbrella.
    
                   SFX, Closing Theme and Credits
    


End file.
